Harry Potter Next Generation at London Olympics
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: One-shot about Harry and his family/friends at the 2012 London Olympics and what they do to a fifty ft Voldy.


Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

Hi everyone, Dragonslayer9907 again. As you all can see, I have a variety of interests that branch off into many genres and categories. This is my first fanfiction on Harry Potter and my inspiration for this short oneshot was the 2012 London Olympics Opening Ceremony where they had the 50 ft Voldemort as a symbol and recognition for one the best-selling series that came from England.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series. Everything really is owned by JK Rowling. I give her many thanks to her for bringing us Harry Potter. Anyway enough with the babbling, rambling, and ranting and onto the story.

Next Generation at the 2012 Olympics

At the Potter Mansion July 27, 2012

Everyone was ecstatic about going to the upcoming 2012 London Olympics. All the kids were running around the mansion, restless as ever, while the adults were weaving here and there making sure that everything was in order and chatting. After a few more minutes of preparation and small talk everyone went to the front yard of the mansion and gathered for the departure to London.

"James, Albus. Keep a close eye on Lily. She's younger than you and it's your duty as the older ones to look after her and keep her safe. Oh and James, you and Fred better not be planning anything or you're going to get to know the inside of your room a lot better." Harry and Ginny said as they looked at their three children before straightening their clothes.

"Rose that goes for you, too. Hugo is our responsibility. We're going to let you kids sit together and have fun, but you need to keep in mind that safety comes first." Hermione said as she looked at her two kids, before punching Ron in the arm as she heard him mumble something that sounded like, "Stop being so overprotective. The kids shouldn't think about everything so much."

"OW! What was that for!" Ron yelled indignantly as he rubbed his arm.

"I thought I heard something that I didn't like." Hermione replied nonchalantly as she shrugged and went back to straightening Rose and Hugo's clothes.

"Huh!" was Ron's only reply as he kept nursing the sore spot on his arm despite the giggles that originated from both his children.

"Fred, I don't want any trouble from you at all. Your father and I won't be sitting next to you at any time during this particular outing and I know you're already hatching plans to mess something up.

Step out of line even a little and your room will become your best friend for the next few months. Oh and remember to watch over Roxanne for us, she is the younger one and it's your responsibility to look after her." Angelina said as she looked at her son, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh mother, whatever in the world would give the idea that I had some prank planned for the London Olympics. And of course I'll look after Roxanne, not that I think she wants me to. " Fred asked in an innocent tone as he caught the wink that his father, George sent his way.

"Lorcan, Lysander, today is the day marking a great achievement and honor for Great Britain. Have fun at the ceremony with the others children but watch out for the Wrackspurts that will be all over the place." Luna said airily as she looked at her twin sons.

Bill and Fleur were talking with their kids making sure that they were going to be okay and that they would make sure that they would keep the younger ones in line. After everyone got ready for the short trip to London via portkey, they went to gather around an old, rubber tire that was the portkey for the trip to London.

Everyone touched the rubber tire and felt the telltale pull of the portkey as the world spun around them. When the world stopped spinning and all the children fell out of the sky and landed on their bums on a grassy field, while the adults gracefully walked down from the sky and landed with ease.

"How the hell do you do that every time!" the children screamed in frustration and indignation as their parents helped them up from the ground.  
They walked toward the stadium and got through the gates with their tickets before they went to find their seats. They all sat quietly as they admired the show as the people down performing smelted the five rings for the Olympic symbol. The rings rose from the ground of the stadium into the air and formed the Olympic symbol. The watched in awe as the stadium went dark after the national anthem and the beds on the stadium grounds lit up and created a very lovely and interesting light show. After a while the children on the stadium grounds "fell asleep" and started to have "nightmares", and well that's when the fifty foot Voldemort appeared in the stadium.

As soon as "Voldemort" appeared in the stadium, all the wizards that were there to have a good time fourteen years after the final battle freaked. Everyone that was allowed to carry a wand whipped it out and shot whatever spell came to mind at the fifty foot doll of their worst nightmare.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Reducto!"

"Incendio!"

Yells of hundreds of wizards echoed through the stadium as multi colored beams of lights shot out from all across the stadium towards the Voldemort doll. After a barrage of spells was sent at the doll and as it blew up into a million pieces, the wizards finally realized that it was a doll and an awkward silence ensued. The silence was broken by a random kid in the audience shouting, "That was SOOOOOOOOO Cool!" as he jumped up and down. Everyone else in the stadium started to cheer as spotlights started zooming around the stadium trying to find the wizards in the audience. The cheering was loud but above the cheering and the screaming, the people were able to faintly hear the trademark POP! of apparition, as many wizards fled the scene. The London Olympics was spiced up by this unexpected yet very interesting and shocking event.

AN:

Well this concludes my simple and very basic one-shot about the fifty foot Voldy and the Harry Potter series.

I hope that you liked it!

Please Review. Feedback is always welcome, no matter what form it comes in and if you have any ideas or suggestions for me feel free to send them via Private Messaging or through the reviews.

Thank you for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
